worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
World of Cars Wiki:The Daily Exhaust
Welcome to The Daily Exhaust! This is a special page on our wiki consisting of all of the news relating to the Cars series. August 2014 *''Planes: Fire & Rescue: The Video Game'' has been given a release time period of Fall 2014. September 2014 *''Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition'' was released in Europe and Australia on September 18, 2014, in the United Kingdom on September 19, 2014, and in North America on September 23, 2014. October 2014 *''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' gets a worldwide release on October 9, 2014, for iOS, Android and Windows Phone mobile devices. November 2014 *''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 4, 2014. *''Planes: Fire & Rescue: The Video Game'' was released for the Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Wii and Wii U on November 4, 2014. December 2014 *An update for Cars: Fast as Lightning is released, changing the theme of the game to Christmas. February 2015 *''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' gets some content for the Chinese New Year, with the theme again being changed. *Information for Cars Daredevil Garage is revealed. March 2015 *''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' gets an update on March 11, 2015, adding in content from the Ice Racers diecast line such as Pyotr Racinov. The game later gets Chinese decorations, Deep Freeze decorations, buildings and track pieces, and Long Ge as downloadable content. May 2015 *''Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition'' was announced for fall 2015. *Anne Meara, the voice of Winnie, died on May 23, with some sources saying that it was due to natural causes. June 2015 *''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' gets an update on June 25, 2015, with the additions of a shop, Daily Bonus, town activities, night time, neon paint jobs, paint bonuses, new decorations, buildings and track pieces, and the characters Yokoza and Komodo. The theme is also switched back to normal, with the snow removed from the Christmas update, but with neon lights added to the roads, race tracks and buildings. Additionally, players can now use any character on any race track. July 2015 *On July 8, the US release date of Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition was confirmed to be August 30, 2015. *On July 20, John Lasseter stated during an interview with Autoweek that Cars 3 will be released in either summer 2018 or 2019. August 2015 *A teaser poster for Cars 3 is revealed at the 2015 D23 Expo on August 14, 2015. *On August 16, 2015, the final day of the D23 Expo, a lot of new information regarding Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition was revealed. Spot, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Finn, and Rey were confirmed as playable characters, the name for the Marvel Battlegrounds Play Set was revealed, gameplay footage of the Star Wars: The Force Awakens Play Set was shown for the first time, and attendees of the Disney Interactive presentation were given figures of Mickey Mouse, as well as an exclusive Power Disc that gives Mickey his King costume. Additionally, Peter Pan was confirmed to be playable in the game, along with the Ultimate Unlock being the Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts.